A harvester (e.g., combine) harvests crops, plants, or other materials to yield harvested material. In some prior art, the harvested material is discharged from a chute of a harvester (e.g., combine) to transfer the harvested material to a storage container, cart, or other place. Various sensors or other electrical loads on the harvester require electrical energy for operation. Thus, there is a need or opportunity to provide a machine for generating electrical energy from the motion of harvested material.